Gruntilda's Gorgeousness
by John Rose
Summary: A great imagination put at work is, put in the wrong hands, a dangerous thing. Gruntilda Winkybunion had one such penchant for contriving these fantasies in her head. It was when they reached the point that she translated them into reality that the real
1. Chapter 1

A great imagination at work put is, put in the wrong hands, a dangerous thing. Gruntilda Winkybunion had one such penchant for contriving these fantasies in her head. It was when they reached the point that she translated them into reality that the real trouble began to come. Long before she had worked with L.O.G. in the video game factory had she dreamt with malevolent intentions.

Then, Grunty was admired for her imagination and, between her full, alluring figure and lustful eyes that seemed to see what others couldn't, she was practically a walking dream. For someone whose mundane aspects of life were learning spells to kill the few ladies considered prettier and constantly searching for a broom that would support her J-Lo/Kim Kardashian butt, earning the title of a dreamer might seem like not small feat.

However, her only boyfriend realized her thoughts (which she claimed, like her speech, all came in rhymes) would make her considered a slutty hag when she was at combat. Most of the fights she had stemmed from her flirting with other's boyfriends and through stripteases. This made Gruntilda one popular witch around men and warlocks who viewed her as an object of sex and her boyfriend left her on account of this. Even after he left, she let her imagination run away with her and this led to kinky fantasies related to her spells.

Beauty, though, as it always does, faded from the once-radiant witch and she looked like an old wench. Though she had so much done to improve her formerly-killer, busty body that she would never die, she was losing male arousal as quickly as her teeth. Always eager to have a good time to with men, she was disappointed and looked in a mirror to confirm the toll aging had taken on her. She retained that adorable, distinctive nose and there was nothing wanting in the rear or chests departments. In fact, she should still be the gorgeous fox everyone was chasing after. However, she felt like some girl budding like a flower, one so sweet that more bees would flock to than her. She struck a pose in the mirror similar to the one she flaunted as a cover girl: one hand on her hip and the other brush: one hand on her hip and the other brushing away her fake hair. Her three-toothed grin embarrassed her and she went to her loyal to Dingpot to settle the matter once and for all. She felt it was once again time for her trusty machine she had thrown the women she had beaten into.

"Who is this suddenly-threatening hoe. I'll ask Dingpot; surely he will know.

She learned to her surprise that the only other inhabitant of Spiral Mountain was her rival.

"I know her to settle the score. There is yet one way to beat this whore."

Then, everything happened fast. She kidnapped the bear Tooty and put her in her Beauty Transformation machine to get the ultimate makeover. Before it could charge up, however, the bear's brother and a breagull entered her lair, traversed the world of her imagination, and rescued the bear, and beat her in a fight, send her pummeling from her tower. Gruntilda was rescued by the two sisters she had who still loved her (the other had been sealed in the tower by a spell), but was just a skeleton. She failed to restore her original body using a new machine and had her head detached from her body. Desperate and stripped her feminine advantages, her next two schemes involved her being a robot and had similar success. She couldn't go back in time or enslave Banjo, so there she worked at Spiral Mountain.

She tried to enjoy the rewards of good, hard work, but every time she remembered that some women were having all the fun and attention she used to bask in, she was discouraged. The damsel-in-distress robot had a new plan of creating a video game that would feature her as the star, but kept getting distracted by the tasks L.O.G. assigned her. But, one time, when she was on break outside of the factory, she saw this man who caught her eye and she perked up. She was her old self.


	2. Chapter 2

"If it isn't my old teacher, Mumbo Jumbo! So, how are Kazooie and that other dumbo?"

"They going on adventure again; this time to find where Tooty go"

"What are you doing by the factory? Did you come because you miss me", Gruntilda cackled and checked her monitor to see the time. As she looked back up to see if she had time before work, she noticed Mumbo staring at her face, mesmerized by her beauty.

"Me think Tooty went to see her boyfriend, Groggy. That son of Boggy, the bear. He live in the North Pole, now. Banjo have quite an adventure ahead of him".

"You could do a big favor for your favorite witch, if you transported me there to GET THAT BITCH", she yelled in a scratchy voice. Mumbo was shocked. Gruntilda then took her helmet off. She waved her hair towards the back and smoothed it, nervous and desperate. "Mumbo, look at how I have toiled! Now, I have a plan that will not be foiled: I'll kill the bear and you, the breagull. It's not much of a fowl; she's no eagle. Together, we would make quite the pair and together we can make me again fair. Don't you want me as a hot chick?" She walked up to him slowly "What about sucking your –"

"Grunty! Your breaks up! Get your fat ass over here", LOG yelled. This gave Gruntilda an idea.

"I've leave it for you to contemplate. While about me you, Mumbo, masturbate." Mumbo was almost angry. She kissed him softly on his skull and turned back toward the factory. What Mumbo saw then was enough to convince him. Her onion butt protruding sealed the argument.

"Grunty!", Mumbo yelled over some other insult LOG said. Gruntilda looked back, blushing. "Yes or no? C'mon, let me go", she said. Her freckles showed in the sun and Gruntilda bent down to pick up her helmet, treating Mumbo to another sight of her rear end. "I'm in"

She laughed, sweating now, "You have good taste to side with me", Grunty put her index finger on her chin as she spoke. "Over Tooty. But I'll be prettier than she" Gruntilda said, "Follow me, my good friend and we'll bring my boss's life to an end" Gruntilda hovered up to the factory door and stopped in front of LOG, who asked her where her helmet was. She only cackled and watched as Mumbo ran up alongside her.

"You insult this lady no more" and with that, Mumbo Jumbo chanted "inkum bokum". LOG made a beeping noise and seemed to be unable to move. Gruntilda shouted. "Just because I'm so cute", she said, "doesn't mean I won't give you the boot". She kicked LOG hard and he exploded.

After the debris from the mess settled, Grunty said, "I know that you want to get dirty now, but I don't want anyone calling me a cow. "You keep on staring under how I'm dressed and I'm not just talking about my chest. But before anyone puts their dicks in, they need to commit to this vixen"

With that, Mumbo cast another spell and they were off to the North Pole.


	3. Chapter 3

When she arrived at the North Pole with Mumbo, Gruntilda looked around and saw an igloo, from which came a familiar voice.

"…And she'd always keep telling me about what ideas for when she had for posed again after transforming. She was soo fake…She didn't even rhy…"

Tooty stopped in the middle of her sentence and went tumbling back from a spell of Gruntilda's. Grunty cackled and Boggy cowered. The blonde bear was in her teen years in her prime and dress skimpily despite the cold weather.

"Gruntilda take Tooty through portal to lair, while I kill Boggy," said Mumbo.

Already dragging Tooty, Grunty said,"Come see me in an hour and, by the way, I want a flower. If you can treat me right, I'll give you something good tonight". She eye fucked him and went through the portal.

Once Gruntilda got in her beauty machine, she was ready to do what she did last time. "That ties into my Big Butt award, but they can see my grinning face. I'll be ravishing!" She giggled, but mustered the willpower to avoid making the same mistake as last time. "Wanna seeee?" she asked, excited. "Nooo…" Grunty used a remote to push a switch and the door to her machine opened. What came out was just what the doctor ordered.

She posed in the way that she said she would and camera's flashed, making her pretty eyes blink. "I'm a babe, you must admit. On me everyone will hit," she giggled. Mumbo waited with a rose. "How do you like me as this slim? Am I eye candy being so trim? Come back later and come back hard. We'll get busy in my yard." She didn't blush, but only licked her lips.


End file.
